Aya Ryuusuke
Summary Aya Ryuusuke (竜介あや, Ryuusuke Aya), also known as l "The Everlasting Dragon" (永遠のドラゴン, Eien no doragon), is the current Head of the Ryunnsuke Clan and a former member of the Royal Guard (a.k.a. Division Zero) before getting replaced by Kirio Hikifune. She is pretty reserved and has no problem of reducing anyone to ash, only those who crosses her. After preventing the crisis of a Hollow Invasion, Aya took control of her clan and rose to become one of the most powerful shinigami to ever exist by temporarily taking command of the Gotei 13. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-C | High 6-C Name: Aya Ryuunsuke Origin: Bleach Gender: Female Age: 306 (presumed age), Unknown (Should be at least 1000 years old) Classification: Shinigami, Ryunnsuke Clan Head, Former Royal Guard Member Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Spiritual Awareness, Acrobatics, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Pseudo-Flight, Chi Manipulation (Can take her reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Power Nullification, Fire Manipulation (With Hadō 99), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8), Hellfire Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation (With Imawashī Gōka no Jūjigun and Kurohistugi), Statistics Amplification (Can use Shunpo to boost her speed; her Zanpakutō increases her statistics by by 3.26x), Overwhelming Aura and Status Effect Inducement (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Durability Negation, Holy Manipulation (Zanpakutō cleanses souls so they can enter the Soul Society), Dimensional Travel (With Senkaimon), Soul Manipulation, Master Swordsman, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Accelerated Development, Reactive Power Level, Paralysis Inducement (With Bakudō 1, 4, 9 and 61), Statistics Reduction,Electricity Manipulation (With Hadō 4), Energy Projection and Fire Manipulation (with Hadō 33 and 73), BFR (Shinigami can transfer the souls of the dead to either Soul Society or Hell depending on the deeds they've committed when they were alive with their Zanpakuto) |-|Resistances= Soul Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Hellfire Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Durability Negation and Madness Manipulation (Types 2 and 3) Attack Potency: At least Large Island level (As one of the most powerful Shinigami of the Soul Society, she should be far superior to most of the Captains and is comparable Unohana, Kyoraku and Ukitake. Komamura said that her Spiritual Pressure rivals Yamamoto's, the Captain-Commander. Spared with Senjumaru in her young days and their matches never went to a real conclusion.) | Large Island level (Stronger than before by amplifying her stats by 3.26x) Speed: Relativistic (Faster than Pre-timeskip Kenpachi. Described as being as a flash light by her enemies due to the fact that her mouvements cannot be perceived by anyone. Speedblitzed Nobunaga and Matsunami and kept pace with Hikone and Grimmjow), Relativistic+ attack speed with her Zanpakutō Lifting Strength: At least Class G Striking Strength: At least Large Island Class (Structed Nobunaga with relative ease and easily defeated him faster than Matsunami did) | Large Island Class Durability: At least Large Island level (Took a direct blow from Hikone with no effort) | Large Island level (More durable than before after amplifying her stats) Stamina: Immense (Can continue fighting after taking lethal injuries) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with her sword. | Tens to hundreds of meters with various Kidō spells (some of her Kidō blasts have been shown as dwarfing entire city blocks), Several hundreds of kilometers with Imawashī Gōka no Jūjigun (Can passively burn a country) Standard Equipment: Her Zanpakutō Intelligence: Genius. Aya is an incredible battle tactican and an incredible strategist. She can predict her enemy's footsteps from hundreds of meters away and analyze the situation quickly by predicting and calculating the speed of his movements. She is a prodigy in Kidō as she mastered every last one of it. Has amazing swordsmanship and keen intellect. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques Shunpo: A Shinigami movement technique which allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. As speed is the main factor of the technique, the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps, thus giving off a similarity to teleportation. * Utsusemi: The practitioner moves at great speed to avoid an attack, leaving an afterimage which can appear to have taken damage. Kidō: Spells cast by Shinigami with strong enough Reiryoku and Reiryoku control. Kidō is divided into mainly three categories: Hadō for attacks, Bakudō for battle support and Kaidō for healing. The spells are ranking from 1-99 with 1 being the weaker and easier spells to cast and 99 being the most powerful and difficult to cast. Skilled users can cast Kidō without the need of an incantation; however, casting without incantation does reduce the Kidō's effectiveness less than a third of its full potential. * Bakudō #30: Shitotsu Sansen: Generating a burst of crackling yellow energy in his/her palm, the practitioner uses this energy to draw an inverted yellow triangle, which generates solidified energy in the shape of smaller triangles from its three points. The smaller triangles fire and hit the intended target, pinning him/her against a nearby surface by slamming into his/her body in three places in the shape of a perfect triangle and immobilizing them. * Bakudō #61: Rikujōkōrō: Upon pointing at their target, the caster generates 6 prongs of Reiatsu that close in on the target to immobilize them in place. It restricts all movements, even untouched parts of the target. * Bakudō #62: Hyapporankan: Generating a blue-white glowing rod of energy in his/her hand, the practitioner throws it at the intended target. It multiplies into a hundred more rods, which rain down on the target and pin him or her against a solid surface, completely immobilizing them. It is hard to dodge in a small area. Alternatively, the practitioner can generate the rods around their body and propel them at their opponent with a simple hand gesture. * Bakudō #63: Sajō Sabaku: Raising his/her palm up to the target, the practitioner closes his/her hand into a fist and calls forth yellow energy, taking a form of very thick rope, which binds the upper body of the target. According to Hachigen Ushōda, physical strength alone should not be enough to break out of this. However, Kensei Muguruma freed himself from this Kidō while in his Hollow form. * Hadō #63 Raikōhō:: Lightning Reiryoku is gathered into the caster's arm and released towards the target like a shock-wave. * Bakudō #81: Dankū:: Upon activation, the caster generates a barrier that is capable of the complete nullification of any Hadō of the level 89 or lower. However, this barrier is not solely limited to Hadō as it can nullify the effects of abilities that are similar to Hadō. * Hadō 90: Kurohitsugi: The target is sealed inside a large black coffin and are seemingly cut while inside. A large torrent of gravity is located inside that distorts space and time while restricting any chance for escape. * Hadō #99: Goryūtenmetsu: Five large pillars of light are generated around the caster composed of Reiatsu that resemble large dragons. A forbidden Kidō as it not only destroys the surroundings, it absorbs nearby Reiatsu to enhance itself Hyapporankan.gif|Hyapporankan Hollow-ichigo-bakudo-number-30-shitotsusansen.jpg|Shitotsu Sansen Rikujōkōrō.gif|Rikujōkōrō Raikōhō.gif|Raikōhō Danku.gif|Danku download (4).jpg|Kurohitsugi 683Goryutenmetsu.png|Goryutenmetsu Key: Revelation Arc | Legend of X Arc | Can’t Fear Your Own World and onwards Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Bleach Category:Female Characters Category:Superhero455's pages Category:Original Characters Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Leaders Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Soul Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Flight Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Negation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Heat Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Paralysis Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Neutral Good Category:Weapon Masters Category:Aura Users Category:Holy Users Category:Chi Users Category:BFR Users Category:Fire Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Element Users Category:Good Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 6